


Awake, arise or be forever fallen

by seiya24



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom, TVXQ
Genre: AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiya24/pseuds/seiya24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Город никогда не останавливается: мигает фонарями, стучит колёсами, кричит на разных языках. И всё это имеет смысл. У всех там внизу есть место куда они бегут, номера которые они набирают, слова которые говорят. А значит и конечные цели — мечты.</p><p>Юнхо не уверен, что умеет мечтать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake, arise or be forever fallen

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написанно для Homin Love&War fest.   
> 2\. «Awake, arise or be forever fallen» — Paradise Lost by John Milton  
> 3\. Автор почти ничего не знает о машинах и заранее просит прощение за все ляпы разнообразного размера и качества, допущенные в тексте.

: : : : :   
  
Казалось тут начинался Город, или заканчивался, в зависимости от дня. Но стоило выйти из ворот и обогнуть правую стену гаража, как открывающийся вид доказывал оба утверждения. Там был Город, весь Город: дома лесенкой, утопающие в зелени, бельевых верёвках, и граффити, яркими вспышками напоминающими о реалистичности мира; крутые стены подпирающие строения, и как будто отголоски Вавилонской башни несущие их всё выше и выше; перепутанные чёрные, серые паутины проводов, словно путы стягивающие и удерживающего огромного бетонного монстра на месте; маленькие бегущие кто куда машины — проводники одного конца с другим.   
  
Юнхо пьёт пиво, которое даже не слишком пахнет маслом и для разнообразия холоднее обычного. Чипсы кончились неделю назад и, поскольку у него не было ни времени, ни денег их покупать, в верхнем шкафчике импровизированной кухни, новые так и не появлялись. Надо бы придумать какое-то подобие плана-расписания покупок, в который раз думает Юнхо, но уже без особого энтузиазма — есть вещи которые не только невозможно изменить, но ещё и не нужно. И если ты достаточно умён то понимаешь это, какие бы логичные доводы не подбрасывал мозг.   
  
Позади слышится звук сварки и Юнхо жмурится, заменяя Город темнотой. Город не должен звучать как плавящийся метал или как звон отламывающегося железа. Город должен гудеть клаксонами, лаять собаками, постукивать трамвайными рельсами и галдеть-галдеть-галдеть.   
  
Пора было возвращаться к работе.   
  
: : : : :  
  
— Ещё и солнце не встало, а ты уже в яме.  
  
— А какой толк от солнца в яме?  
  
— Техника безопасности что, единственная книга, которая тебя настолько не интересует, что ты полностью вычеркнул её существование из памяти?  
  
— С этого места начинается лекция? Знакомый подход.  
  
— Чанмин вылезай. И чтобы я тебя больше там не видел, когда в мастерской никого нет, — серьёзно говорит Юнхо, вставая с корточек.  
  
— Просто чтобы ты знал, хён, в этой угрозе содержится серьёзная логическая ошибка, — Чанмин громко щёлкает выключателем и, прихватив с собой переносной фонарь, поднимается из ямы.  
  
— А чтобы ты знал: в моих силах допустить ещё одну серьёзную ошибку — математическую. В конце месяца.  
  
— Хён сегодня грозный.  
  
— Сначала будем завтракать, а потом уже яма, это понятно?  
  
— Так точно, сэр.  
  
Юнхо вздыхает и, подобрав с пола рюкзак с едой, идёт в кухню (небольшую пристройку где и есть-то только два шкафчика, холодильник, микроволновая печь и четыре табуретки вокруг, наверняка, самого маленького стола в мире).   
  
Так рано утром в мастерской хорошо. Город ещё толком не проснулся и можно услышать то, что днём заглушается его яркой жизнью. Но Юнхо совсем и не против.   
  
Ворота распахнуты настежь, лампочка, висящая на одном крючке — и как положено в каждой уважающей себя мастерской не имеющая никакого подобия плафона, зато покрытая изрядным количеством пыли и машинного масла — привлекает известное количество насекомых. Чайник собирается закипеть, а Юнхо, устроив на столе пару чашек с заваркой на дне, вслушивается в звуки Города: мягкие переливы колышущейся листвы, стрекот цикад, который в такие часы кажется везде и в тоже время нигде; ухающий крик какой-то птицы, название которой Юнхо уже не первый год забывает погуглить.   
  
Чанмин не мешает. Он молча жуёт пустой рис, лишь иногда мерно покачивая ногой. Только с ним утром бывает так хорошо и тихо. Юнхо это знает.  
  
Чайник свистит, Чанмин не вставая заливает воду в чашки и пристраивает на коленях сахарницу, потому что на стол она не помещается.  
  
Когда рис доеден, а чай остыл настолько, что его можно пить, Юнхо нарушает молчание.  
  
— Смотрел вчера игру? — он знает ответ заранее, но всё равно спрашивает, потому что день за днём именно этот вопрос кажется ему идеальным для начала любой беседы.  
  
Чанмин, как и ожидалось, одаривает его укоризненным взглядом.  
  
— У меня всё ещё нет телевизора, — напоминает он, и Юнхо ухмыляется.  
  
— Компьютер-то у тебя есть.  
  
— Будто я буду тратить время на просмотр матчей. Ты сам-то их смотришь, хён?  
  
— Хмм… — Юнхо откровенно увиливает от ответа. — Фильмы смотришь? — спрашивает он, потому что вот это ему и правда хочется узнать.  
  
— Иногда.   
  
— Книги читаешь?  
  
— Угу.  
  
Чанмин похож на интеллектуала. Манерой говорить — выбирать слова не из пары тысяч возможных, а из тысячи тысяч, строить из них предложения, какие обычно не услышишь в автомастерских, он даже ругается интеллигентно, если так можно сказать. Тем как умело обращается с инструкциями, которые другие и не думают читать. И тем как иногда, после длинного рабочего дня, тихо смотрит в даль — на Город, оперевшись плечом о железные ворота гаража.  
  
— Сбежишь от нас, — говорит Юнхо, не подразумевая это вопросом.  
  
Чанмин приподнимает брови, и небрежно забрасывает ногу на ногу.  
  
— Сбежишь, — повторяет Юнхо.  
  
Но никакого ответа за этим не следует. Чанмин берёт свою кружку и молча смотрит в сторону открытых ворот, кажется тоже слушая, как просыпается Город.  
  
: : : : :   
  
Даже когда Юнхо думает об этом, он всё равно не знает как так получилось. Просто в один момент у него было почти всё, а уже в следующий почти ничего.  
  
Чаще всего он и не замечает этого. Ходит на работу, читает газеты, посещает супермаркеты и кинотеатры, по вечерами, если есть настроение, садится на старенький мотоцикл и несётся по городу куда глаза глядят. А иногда… иногда, возвращаясь домой с работы ему хочется кричать и бежать куда-нибудь, просто потому что тут ничего нет. А где-то там… где-то там, ведь должно быть?  
  
Заглянув в круглосуточную лавку, Юнхо покупает какую-нибудь мангу или путеводитель по Городу, если такой есть, и бредёт обратно в гору в сторону гаража. И там, окутанный влажным воздухом улиц, позволяет Городу себя успокоить.  
  
Он думает о всех тех людях, которые так же как и он не совсем знают о чём мечтать. Поэтому или мечтают о совсем невозможном или не мечтают вообще — плывут по течению, в надежде, что однажды их выбросит на правильном берегу.  
  
А выбросит ли?  
  
Город никогда не останавливается: мигает фонарями, стучит колёсами, кричит на разных языках. И всё это имеет смысл. У всех там внизу есть место куда они бегут, номера которые они набирают, слова которые говорят. А значит и конечные цели — мечты.  
  
Юнхо не уверен, что умеет мечтать.  
  
: : : : :   
  
Чанмин присаживается на корточки у своего велосипеда, проверяет шины и открывает замок, которым велосипед прикован к ограде.  
  
— У тебе машина-то есть? — с улыбкой спрашивает Юнхо.  
  
— Зачем она мне, когда есть двухколёсный друг.  
  
— Значит сапожник без сапог?   
  
— Ты через день пешком ходишь к автобусной остановке, не уверен что этот факт прибавляет тебе в этом диалоге авторитета, хён, — ухмыляется Чанмин.  
  
— Но мотоцикл у меня всё же есть!  
  
— То есть, если где-то будет стоять рухлядь с лобовым стеклом и моим именем в документах, я сразу стану чуть более достойным звания механика?  
  
— Дело не в достоинстве… но… вообще-то да, — Юнхо смеётся, не потому что так на самом деле думает, а потому что Чанмин всегда знает что ответить, и вступать с ним в шуточные перебранки за эти две недели переходит у него уже скорее в привычку.  
  
— Тогда почему у тебя нет машины? Что-то мне подсказывает, что если следовать твоей логике, мотоцикл как бы не считается.  
  
— Вовсе нет, мотоцикл — это признак автомеханика со стажем.  
  
— А! Тогда может велосипед — ясельная версия для автомехаников? — Чанмин любовно поглаживает сидение, а в его глазах чёртики. — Могу завтра прикрутить ему какой-нибудь номер, если хочешь.  
  
— Было бы не плохо, — охотно соглашается Юнхо. — Подбросишь до остановки?  
  
И они оба смеются.   
  
Юнхо усаживается на багажник и всю дорогу слушает мерное пощёлкивание, так по-мальчишески, приклеенных на спицы велосипеда разноцветных пластин.   
  
: : : : :  
  
Мастерская работает как отлаженный механизм. Уже много лет, ну или по крайней мере все те годы что в ней работает Юнхо. К ним привозят поломанные машины, а забирают отремонтированные.  
  
Утром работают одни механики, а вечером другие. Народу не много — всего четыре человека, если с Чанмином, но он новенький и Юнхо старается не привыкать даже мысленно к тому что он может остаться.  
  
Юнхо приходит рано утром. Ему не нужно быть на работе к шести, просто чаще всего он просыпается рано, а просто валяться в постели кажется глупым. К тому же работать на рассвете особенно хорошо, не говоря уже о том, как приятно ехать в пустом автобусе сквозь сумрак и смотреть как сонно гудит Город.   
  
С тех пор как к ним пришёл Чанмин, который иногда кажется вообще не спит и домой не уходит, утро Юнхо любит ещё больше. Потому что неожиданно приятно, когда кто-то молча разделяет с тобой тишину.   
  
Юнхо трудоголик. Он бы сказал что работа — вся его жизнь. Иногда ему бы хотелось, чтобы это было не так, или же чтобы работа была одной из таких, о которых так говорить принято. Не от того что ему стыдно быть автомехаником, или же что он не считает это достойным и нужным делом, просто кажется все вокруг него приходят в гараж скорее от безысходности, чем в поисках себя. Но Юнхо нравится запах машинного масла на руках и градации рычания двигателя, по которым только очень хороший специалист может определить что не так. И ощущение завершённости, когда поворачивая ключ зажигания, хозяин машины видит, что всё работает как надо.  
  
Так что последние несколько лет Юнхо работает над тем, чтобы научится мечтать быть автомехаником.   
  
: : : : :   
  
Дни становятся всё жарче и, наверное именно поэтому, приходя за три часа до официального открытия мастерской, Юнхо всё чаще проводит первые часы не под капотом, а на скамейке возле гаража, где наконец распустилась липа. Воздух в это время прохладный и ароматный, словно вобравший в себя все ароматы ночи и поздней весны.  
  
Каждое утро он покупает кофе в большом стакане у сонного хозяина кофейной лавки по дороге на работу. Разбавляет его молоком, наливает сливок, кладёт три ложки сахара. Первый глоток делает, как только выходит из магазинчика, а второй уже наверху — устроившись под деревом, вытянув ноги и с жадностью любуясь открывающимся перед ним видом просыпающегося Города.  
  
— Опять ты тут, — говорит Чанмин, подходя сзади.   
  
— Я тебя звал, — сообщает Юнхо, глядя на него искоса и сдвигаясь ближе к правому краю скамейки, освобождая больше места.   
  
— Мне как-то неловко бить балду в рабочие часы, даже если старший разрешает, — но он всё равно садится и делает хороший глоток из поставленного на землю стакана. — Ну и гадость, хён. Ты что кофе туда добавить забыл?  
  
— Рабочие часы ещё не начались, — напоминает Юнхо, и бросив взгляд на стакан, который Чанмин так и не поставил на место не смотря на своё замечание, добавляет: — Не нравится — не пей.  
  
Чанмин делает ещё один глоток.   
  
Они молча смотрят на Город. Юнхо погружается в это приятное, расслабленно удовлетворённое состояние, когда губы сами растягиваются в лёгкой улыбке и хочется жмуриться.  
  
— Ты не такой как они, — тихо говорит Чанмин и потревоженный Юнхо удивлённо смотрит на него.  
  
Чанмин пожимает плечами:  
  
— Сам ведь знаешь. Никому тут нет дела до простых вещей, таких как… не знаю, времена года.   
  
— Простых вещей? — повторяет Юнхо, и добавляет: — А мне значит есть?  
  
Чанмин смеряет его недоверчиво-возмущённым взглядом. И, не дождавшись реакции, закатывает глаза и пояснят:  
  
— Ты любишь этот город.  
  
— Как его можно не любить? — Юнхо всё ещё не понимает.  
  
— Легко. В нём можно просто жить и даже не видеть, а ты любишь.  
  
— Я приезжий, — Юнхо чувствует, что оправдывается.  
  
— Ну и что?  
  
— Родившись где-то, не так остро видишь красоту вокруг.  
  
— Город огромный, тут всегда можно найти что-то новое.  
  
— Но когда это окружает тебя с детства, оно уже не так впечатляет.  
  
— Ты не любишь город, в котором родился? — Чанмин делает ещё один глоток.  
  
— Люблю конечно!   
  
— Где красивее: там или тут?  
  
— Невозможно сравнивать такие вещи, Чанмин, — Юнхо вздыхает.  
  
— Почему же невозможно? Люди постоянно всё сравнивают: это лучше, это хуже, это больше, это меньше, это люблю, а это не люблю.  
  
— Но ведь города в этот список не входят!   
  
— Города на первых местах в этом списке. Почему ты думаешь тут столько народу.  
  
— Тут много работы, — отвечает Юнхо, хотя вопроса не было.  
  
— Это конечно так, но чаще всего людям просто не нравится место где они живут, им кажется «где-то там» — лучше. Это «лучше» далеко не всегда связанно с красотой или даже благополучием.  
  
Наступает тишина. Чанмин маленькими глотками пьёт «невкусный» кофе, а Юнхо смотрит на тонкие, колышущиеся на ветру ярко-зелёные молодые листья акаций, аккуратно высаженных в ряд вдоль крутого подъёма. На солнечные зайчики, то и дело вспыхивающие от чьих-то зеркал и закрывающихся окон. На разнокалиберные горшки с растениями, устроившиеся на подоконниках окон шестидесяти процентов домов. На бумажные и пластиковые ветряные вертушки, торчащие с крыш — крутящиеся то влево, то вправо, подгоняемые силой природы… И не понимает, не понимает как всё это можно не любить.   
  
: : : : :   
  
Чанмин читает какую-то с виду заумную книгу, расположившись в обед в тени, откидываемой липой.   
  
— Точно говорю, в сентябре укатит куда-нибудь в Америку и поступит на адвоката, или на кого-то там сейчас модно учиться, — шепчет Сумин, подцепляя палочками последний кимпаб с авокадо.   
  
— На философа, — поправляет Хиджун, и забирает тот, что остался с огурцом. — Видел, как он кроссворды гадает? Ни одного слова неразгаданным не остаётся.   
  
— И зачем такому с утра до ночи в яме сидеть, по локоть в машинном масле, — заключает Сумин.  
  
— Чанмин любит машины, — вставляет Юнхо.  
  
— Любить лучше на расстоянии, — говорит Хиджун. — Не привыкай. Ты дурак не ушёл, а он уйдёт. Такие как он — для другого мира.  
  
В отдалении Чанмин натягивает кепку на глаза, переворачивает страницу и перекладывает книгу из правой руку в левую.  
  
: : : : :  
  
Юнхо думает о том, что же это такое — «другой мир». Думает из какого тогда мира он. И из какого мира Сумин и Хиджун. Он размышляет, сколько вообще существует миров и есть ли между ними какая-то связь.  
  
С одной стороны Чанмин работает в автомастерской, завтракает с ним, обсуждает кино, новые и старые модели машин; всякие мелочи вроде вышедшей недавно сладкой воды со вкусом банана, и ласточек, свивших гнездо под козырьком гаража, с правой его стороны; а иногда просто уютно молчит.  
  
Чанмин так же разговаривает с Сумином и Хиджуном. Обсуждает способы ремонта, технологии покраски, систему охлаждения и некоторых клиентов. И если уж на то пошло, эти трое и не замолкают никогда, постоянно перекрикиваясь на те или иные темы.   
  
И в тоже время этот самый «другой мир» видимо всё же существует. Потому что только с приходом Чанмина Юнхо почувствовал себя не таким… одиноким? С первого рукопожатия, с первой улыбки. Даже в первые недели, когда они почти ни о чём не говорили, просто быть рядом было… хорошо. Ему не нужно было подбирать слова или задумываться над темой разговора, или суматошно придумывать, чем заполнить неловкую тишину. Чанмин не казался ему не слишком молодым, не слишком взрослым — ровесником, разделяющим…   
  
Так что каким бы ни был этот «другой мир» Чанмина, «другой мир» Юнхо, наверное, находился где-то рядом. Крутится вокруг своей оси или каких-то других более важных и властных «других миров», протягивая тонкие мостики понимания к миру Чанмина.  
  
: : : : :   
  
— Ты не пьёшь пиво? — полуутвердительно, полувопросительно говорит Юнхо, открывая жестяную банку.  
  
— Пью, — отвечает Чанмин, подцепляя пальцами со дна пакетика сразу две половинки от арахиса.  
  
— Но в мастерской не пьёшь?  
  
— Пью.  
  
— Я ни разу не видел тебя с бутылкой.  
  
— Я пью по дороге домой, покупаю в круглосуточном магазине на углу, где ты мангу читаешь, — спокойно отвечает Чанмин, а Юнхо чуть ёжится после первого глотка горького, холодного напитка.  
  
— По-моему это не считается. И откуда ты знаешь, что я читаю там мангу?  
  
— Видел, хён, — Чанмин приподнимает брови, всем своим видом показывая, что он думает об его умственных способностях.  
  
— Никогда тебя там не замечал, — Юнхо вытягивает ноги вперёд и решает, что раз они в тени, то кепку можно и снять.  
  
— Это потому что ты читаешь мангу, я же говорю. Ты же орешки больше не будешь? — спрашивает он, и не дождавшись ответа, высыпает остатки себе в рот.  
  
— Буду, — серьёзным тоном отвечает Юнхо.  
  
— А я уже их съел, — заявляет Чанмин, старательно пережёвывая и нагло глядя Юнхо в глаза.   
  
— Выпороть бы тебя за это, — беззлобно говорит Юнхо и переводит взгляд на Город, дрожащий от зноя.  
  
— Мы живём в мире, где выживает сильнейший, хён.   
  
— Ты сейчас нарушил сразу два правила из «Хороший макна или как надо вести себя со старшими».  
  
— Заранее предупреждаю, что в ближайшее время нарушу какие-нибудь ещё.  
  
: : : : :  
  
Золотистый закат пахнет цветами и недавно прошедшим летним дождём.  
  
Юнхо наливает себе полную чашку горячего чая, добавляет несколько кусочков льда, следя чтобы не полилось через край, а потом, задумчиво помешивая, смотрит на перекидной календарь, висящий под часами.  
  
На столе едва слышно гудит старый ноутбук и Юнхо, переставив чашку к нему поближе, садится напротив.   
  
С монитора на него смотрят молодые улыбающиеся люди. Картинки меняются, и взамен группки из девушек, устроившихся с книгами в руках на аккуратно подстриженном газоне под деревом, появляются парни в спортивной форме. самозабвенно ловящие мяч, а затем ровные ряды книжных полок, и задумчивая девушка, очевидно сосредоточенно ищущая нужную ей книгу.  
  
Юнхо вздыхает, делает глоток своего всё равно обжигающего чая и нажимает на ссылку в верхнем левом углу.   
  
: : : : :  
  
— Отец моего друга — механик. Мы с восьми лет день и ночь проводили в его мастерской. Он был лучшим в районе. Ничего особого делать нам не давал сначала, всякие мелочи. Говорил: «Отвинтите тут, закрутите тут… слышите как гудит? Это правильный звук». Мы винтили и слушали, и его, и то как гудит. Потом собирали собственный мопед из запчастей. Нам было по двенадцать, гоняли по улицам на нём как сумасшедшие. Все пацаны района завидовали, наверняка тоже хотели крутить болты, слушать, ну и мопед собрать, конечно.  
  
Юнхо засовывает в рот оставшийся от мороженного стаканчик, чтобы не улыбаться так уж откровенно, и сам немного завидует.  
  
— Видимо вы внимательно слушали, — прожевав, говорит он.  
  
— Ученики были достойны учителя, — кивает Чанмин. — В пятнадцать я уже мог за полтора часа стартер разобрать.   
  
— Хочешь по городу покатаю? — неожиданно для самого себя предлагает Юнхо.  
  
Чанмин смотрит на него. В свете фонарей его лицо кажется угловатым и строгим. Юнхо надеется, что это просто игра теней и старается отогнать мысли о том, куда первым делом повезёт его, если тот согласится.  
  
— На твоей чихающей тарантайке? — наконец спрашивает Чанмин, и уголки его губ приподнимаются в улыбке.   
  
— Именно на ней. Какой смысл ездить на мотоцикле, если его не нужно чинить пару раз в месяц? — говорит Юнхо и встаёт.  
  
— Никакого, — отвечает Чанмин. — На обратном пути за рулём — я.  
  
— Договорились, — соглашается Юнхо.   
  
Выуживает из кармана ключи зажигания, бросает в Чанмина свой шлем, и перекидывает ногу через железного друга. Почувствовав, как колёса проседают чуть сильнее от устроившегося сзади второго тела, поворачивает ключ, крутя ручку газа, и вслушиваясь в рычащий, чавкающий звук, смеётся глядя в тёмное, высвеченное фонарями и от того беззвёздное небо.  
  
— Только чур коротких путей не выбирать, — кричит он себе через плечо.  
  
— Никогда, — отзывается Чанмин прямо ему на ухо.  
  
: : : : :   
  
Когда-то, Юнхо помнит, у него была мечта. Что-то такое совсем-совсем нереальное. Возможно про софиты или приближающиеся сферы звёзд. Он смутно помнит, как мальчишкой лежал в кровати, перед сном представляя себя… важным. Нужным и незаменимым для тысячи людей. Вглядывался в тени листвы на стене и думал, что это овации рукоплещущей ему толпы. А засыпая, видел во сне феерические шоу и сложные механизмы, разбираться в которых для него проще простого.  
  
Сейчас он не может вспомнить, чего же ему так хотелось. След от ушедшей мечты ровный, но болезненный, как шрам от плохо сделанной операции — ноющий на погоду и обрывки воспоминаний.   
  
И только в последнее время, Юнхо всё чаще и чаще засыпая смотрит на тени от листвы рукоплещущие на стенах, думая о далёком млечном пути, ветре в волосах и запахе ночной травы, раскалённой от быстрой езды резине, и Чанмине, всегда смотрящем вдаль, словно и правда видящего там что-то.  
  
: : : : :   
  
— … может замолвишь за него словечко? — слышит Юнхо слова Сумина, заглушив наконец заведшийся мотор, и хмурится от нехорошего предчувствия.  
  
— Словечко? — переспрашивает Чанмин, умудряясь звучать и лениво и удивлённо в одно и тоже время.  
  
— Он же у нас безпритульный. Выгнали его из дома, когда он решил в столицу переехать, вот он и мается, пять лет прошло, зачем такому умному и молодому парню как Юнхо торчать на горе в грязной мастерской, когда у подножья весь мир лежит? А ты в университете, пронырливый — видно же, поболтай с кем надо и его уговори, тебя он послушает.  
  
Юнхо замирает и напрягается всем телом. Не желая ни этого разговора, ни ответа, ни молчания взамен ему.   
  
Хлопнуть бы сейчас дверью, подойти к Сумину и, не обращая внимание на его возраст, дать в челюсть, сбросить грязные перчатки и выйти из ворот в душный Город, и никогда не возвращаться… но.  
  
— Да вы совсем старый, хён, — отвечает Чанмин и в голосе его тёплая улыбка с выверенной долей сарказма. — Когда это в университеты принимали по замолвленному слову? Если Юнхо захочет, уверен у него есть все шансы, моя помощь ему точно не нужна. К тому же я и сам не студент.   
  
— Не студент? — удивляется Сумин, кажется разом забыв про остальную часть ответа.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но мы думали, что…   
  
— Что я у вас на каникулах подрабатываю? Знаю, — смеется Чанмин и неожиданно твёрдым голосом добавляет: — Это не так.  
  
— Но ведь… — делает ещё одну попытку Сумин.  
  
— Так, десять уже есть, — как ни в чём не бывало говорит Чанмин, — Думаю наш пакет уже на почте. Сбегаю, пока не очень жарко.  
  
Слышно как он спрыгивает с высокого стула, подбирает свой рюкзак.   
  
Юнхо поворачивает голову в тот самый момент когда Чанмин подходит к воротам и их взгляды встречаются. Юнхо не знает, что сделать или сказать. Он не подслушивал, они обсуждали его жизнь в пяти метрах от него... его, и жизнь Чанмина. Но сдавливающее чувство неправильности, где-то в самом центре груди, разрастается.   
  
Забросив рюкзак на плечо, Чанмин слегка склоняет голову на подобии кивка и выходит из гаража.  
  
: : : : :   
  
Дорога тянется тонкой лентой обрамленной ярко-белой оборкой свежей разметки. Если смотреть в зеркало заднего вида — то можно представить, что по левую сторону море из красных звёзд, а по правую — чёрная бездна неизвестности. Юнхо проворачивает ручку газа, увеличивая скорость, заставляя мотоцикл рваться вперёд, а себя тем самым, не думать, какая из сторон притягивает его сильнее. Если бы он мог, то нырнул бы в первое, и вынырнул бы во второй. Заглянул бы по обе стороны, и отказался от обеих.   
  
Он думает, что учиться мечтать уже слишком поздно. В его возрасте люди как раз забывают как это делать. И как же глупо, что он, кажется, только научился.   
  
: : : : :   
  
Чанмин ставит на стол контейнер с рисом, а сверху кладёт две пары палочек. Юнхо недоверчиво приподнимает брови.  
  
— Сестра вчера приезжала, — раздражённо закатив глаза отвечает Чанмин на незаданный вопрос.  
  
— А я уже испугался.   
  
— Можешь не есть, знаешь ли.  
  
— Нет уж, я тебе столько риса скормил, считаю что половина этого точно принадлежит мне, — Юнхо берёт палочки, ставит контейнер себе на колени и открывает.  
  
— В самом деле, хён, ты бы ещё рисовые зернышки подсчитал и счёт предоставил, — Чанмин чуть склоняется вперёд, ловко захватывает большой кусок и засовывает себе в рот.  
  
— Я вот всё не пойму: ты это от жадности, из вредности или и правда дома не ешь? — спрашивает Юнхо со смесью веселья и удивления.  
  
— Из вредности, — с полным ртом смеётся Чанмин.  
  
— Другого ответа я и не ожидал.  
  
В распахнутые ворота гаража, гонимый ветром, мягко заползает стелющийся по полу утренний туман. Юнхо подставляет лицо прохладному порыву, чувствуя как по спине бегут мурашки. Город сегодня совсем не видно, только верхушки редких тополей и пики антенн на крышах высоток. Но Юнхо и не нужно его видеть — стоит просто зажмуриться и пейзаж сам встанет перед глазами.   
  
— Я тоже его люблю, — тихо говорит Чанмин.  
  
Юнхо просто кивает и протягивает ему свою коробочку с кимпабом.   
  
: : : : :   
  
Садовники пропалывают клумбу, все как один в оранжевых жилетах. С клумбы пахнет землёй и мятой. Мята проросла уже как сорняк, среди Петуний и Весёлых ребят высаженных правильным узором в задуманной композиции. Проросла там, где её никто не ждал, и где ей быть не положено. Все любят мяту, но тут — на красивой клумбе в самом центре проспекта — она простой сорняк.  
  
Юнхо переводит взгляд на ряды скамеек и ускоряет шаг, боясь опоздать на автобус.  
  
: : : : :  
  
Колёса мотоцикла утопают в траве, отчего он выглядит как фрагмент, вырванный из какого-нибудь постапокалиптического фильма: потёртое сидение, облупившаяся краска на бензиновом баке и колоски, щекочущие фары.  
  
В голубом небе клякса чернеющей тучи, но она пока далека от солнца и так уж угрожающе не выглядит. Хотя Юнхо не возражал бы, полей дождь и прямо сейчас.  
  
Чанмин прикусывает травинку и, не моргая, смотрит в небо.   
  
— Просто у каждого есть свои убеждения, — говорит Юнхо в продолжение своего внутреннего монолога.  
  
— Хм.  
  
— Например я, верю в то что у каждого есть обязательства, которые он непременно должен выполнить. Будь то перед собой или же другими. И только выполнив их, человек становится счастливым.   
  
— Обязательства, — Чанмин приподнимается на локтях. — Какого рада обязательства?  
  
— Обычные. Стать полезным обществу. Оправдать своё существование.  
  
— Социальные обязательства. А что если твои желания расходятся с ожидаемым?  
  
— Но так быть не должно.  
  
— Однако часто бывает. Что тогда?  
  
Юнхо прикрывает глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Солнце припекает и смотреть в небо становится всё сложнее.   
  
«Что тогда?»  
  
— Тогда, человек становится кем-то вроде меня — единицей без места и назначения, — говорит он, сдвигая руку, чтобы видеть лицо Чанмина.  
  
— Но ты оправдываешь своё существование, — глядя ему в глаза, отвечает Чанмин.  
  
— Я мог бы лучше.  
  
— Не думаю, что существует подобная градация. Не все могут быть президентами, не все хотят, а главное не все должны. Но ведь каждый винтик и шестерёнка выполняют свою функцию, без них никак. Уж не тебе ли — механику, этого не знать.   
  
— Но если все будут делать то, что им хочется, без оглядки, настанет анархия!  
  
— В большинстве своём люди не хотят идти наперекор социуму. Чаще всего они хотят соответствовать и быть успешными. И этого вполне достаточно для того, чтобы общество развивалось.  
  
Юнхо смотрит, как чёрная туча всё же подбирается к солнцу, как маленькие кучевые облака по другую сторону от него поспешно уплывают в даль. На ласточек, народных предвестников дождя, ныряющих в воздухе всё ближе и ближе к земле, мастерски выходящих из каждого последующего опасного пике.   
  
— Это не значит что не нужно стремится, — наконец говорит он.   
  
— Нет, — соглашается Чанмин, — но это значит, что стремиться можно к разному.  
  
Юнхо переворачивается на живот, разглаживает траву перед лицом, устраивает подбородок на скрещенные руки.  
  
— Почему ты не учишься? — решается он, глядя исключительно вперёд.  
  
— Тебе кажется что я должен? — без промедлений отзывается Чанмин, и, несмотря на сказанные слова, в его голосе нет упрека.  
  
— Ты умный, талантливый, молодой, можешь добиться всего чего захочешь. Да, я думаю ты должен учиться, — признаётся Юнхо.  
  
— Но тогда может пропасть мой талант к механике, — указывает Чанмин.  
  
— Это же всего лишь автомастерская! — Юнхо совсем его не понимает.  
  
— И что, работа от этого становится хуже?  
  
— Нет, но… незначительнее.  
  
— Так дело в значимости? Считаешь, хорошо ремонтировать машины, чтобы люди не так подвергали свою жизнь опасности, мельче чем, например, быть журналистом в модном журнале? Потому что журналистам больше платят и они пользуются определённым авторитетом? Слушай, — Чанмин садится, — я проучился в университете три года, по курсу Техническая кибернетика. Те же железяки, те же шурупы и гайки, цели выше, иногда так высоко, что и края не видно. Это круто, местами очень интересно, познавательно, но очень редко действительно полезно. Полезно для здесь и сейчас. Понимаешь? Я мог бы остаться, доучиться. Наверняка устроился бы в какой-нибудь институт, преподаватели видели во мне большой потенциал. Присоединился бы к проекту, скорее всего со временем возглавил бы свой собственный. Получал бы неплохие деньги, звался бы учёным — уважаемый человек. Но суть в том, что по выходным я всё также торчал в мастерской друга: проверял сцепление, менял тормозную жидкость и был счастлив, чувствовал, что делаю что-то нужное. Пускай мы ходим в грязных робах, наши руки пахнут машинным маслом, и на ладонях мозоли. Возможно мы не видим, упускаем что-то, чего-то не открываем. Но это совершенно точно не превращает нас в бесполезных и уж тем более незначительных людей.  
  
— И ты ушёл, потому что понял — здесь твоё призвание? — Юнхо тоже садится, подтягивая колени ближе.  
  
— Да.   
  
— А что, если человек не знает чего хочет? Что, если у человека нет призвания?  
  
Чанмин вздыхает. Откидывается назад, запрокидывает голову, подставляя лицо последним лучам затягиваемого тучами солнца. На его белой футболке следы от травы, а по загорелому локтю вверх ползёт маленький, чёрный муравей.   
  
— Надо ехать, — так и не ответив, говорит Чанмин, поворачиваясь к Юнхо. — Дождь вот-вот хлынет, а нам ещё за пиццей в очереди стоять.   
  
: : : : :   
  
Узкая улица то резко сворачивает, то поднимается вверх, пока не упирается в тупик поросшей ежевикой калитки.   
  
Юнхо улыбается, оглядывается по сторонам, чтобы убедиться что вокруг никого нет. Срывает пять иссиня чёрных, больших ягод, две сразу засовывает в рот, оставшиеся прячет в ладонях, разворачивается и поспешно удаляется с места преступления.   
  
Кажется, у каждого дома пахнет как-то иначе. Вот свежее кимчи, тут абрикосовое варенье (похоже на то), здесь ароматические палочки зелёного дерева, а это только что выстиранное бельё… За каждым ограждением кипит своя собственная жизнь.  
  
Юнхо возвращается к ближайшей развилке. Смотрит на улицу, уверенно бегущую вниз, и противоположную — загадочно сворачивающую после первого же дома вверх. Бросает оставшиеся три ежевики в рот и решительно направляется в сторону последней.   
  
Сверху больше видно. Если конечно его не ждёт очередной тупик через пару поворотов. Но в Городе множество улиц. Рано или поздно он найдёт ту, которая выведет его куда надо. Да и не такое уж и скучное это занятие — поиски нужного места.   
  
: : : : :   
  
— Хён, смотри, — говорит Чанмин, когда Юнхо уже пытается отмыть руки от машинного масла.   
  
— Молодец Чанмин, ты нашёл старый кикстартер от Хонды, — устало хвалит Юнхо  
  
— Старый, но прекрасно работающий кикстартер от Хонды, — поправляет Чанмин.  
  
— Ааа, ну тогда можешь пока оставить его, выкинем через пару недель.  
  
— Ещё у меня есть карбюратор. А друг обещал завтра дать руль, — даже и глазом не моргнув, продолжает Чанмин.  
  
— Собираете оптовую поставку металлолома?   
  
— Поможешь собрать мотоцикл?  
  
Юнхо замолкает и даже руки мылить перестаёт.  
  
— Хёны сказали, что тоже помогут с деталями и не будут возражать, если мы будем тут торчать круглые сутки, — добавляет Чанмин.  
  
С пальцев в раковину капает коричневая вода, а ветер через распахнутые ворота заносит остывающий осенний воздух. Юнхо думает о своём вечно «чихающем» старом мотоцикле и о черных безднах по краям загородных дорог. Думает о Чанмине, который всегда едет чуть быстрее лимита, но из-за широких плеч которого ветер в лицо бьёт не так сильно. И о ярких, диких полях и высоких равнинах, куда неизменно выруливает тот, только дай ему сесть за руль. В отличии от самого Юнхо, который всегда петляет по узким улицам и широким проспектам, одинаково наслаждаясь и лаем собак и гомоном бомонда. Думает о царящем тут запахе масла, металла и аэрозольных красок. О крутом спуске по левую сторону гаража, ведущему в Город, с акациями и клёнами по обочине. И о том, как звучи постороннего мотора могут казаться родными, а чужие вздохи и выдохи — своими собственными.   
  
— Помогу, конечно, — отвечает Юнхо, выключая воду так и не домыв руки, пока фантазия яркими красками рисует будущее, и дороги, разделённые на двоих.   
  
: : : : :  
  
Когда-то давно у него уже такое было. Он проснулся обычным осеннем утром, выключил будильник, откинул край одеяла в сторону, посмотрел на хмурое небо за окном, потёр глаза и понял, что мир изменился. Его мир.   
  
В том месте, где была прописана чёткая схема его жизни, образовалась трещина.   
  
И там, где он должен был встать с кровати, умыться и пойти в университет, он собрал сумку, спустился к завтраку, сказал родителям, что поедет в Город исполнять свою мечту, сел на автобус и уехал.  
  
Вот и сейчас.   
  
Утро ничем не отличается от предыдущих. За окном солнце ещё даже не встало, но в соседнем доме на четвёртом этаже всё также, как и обычно, горит свет. Юнхо высовывает из под одеяла одну ногу и тут же прячет её обратно, из незакрытой с вечера форточки дует холодный декабрьский ветер.   
  
Юнхо пытается понять, чем же этот день отличается от других.  
  
Он встаёт, умывается, делает завтрак, одевается, берёт ключи от мотоцикла (впервые за этот месяц) и едет на работу по обычному пути.   
  
Ворота уже открыты, не на распашку, как летом, а ровно настолько, чтобы мог пройти один человек.  
  
Из ямы ожидаемо льётся тёплый, жёлтый свет. Юнхо сбрасывает куртку, и присаживается на корточки, у левого края капота.   
  
— Вылезаю-вылезаю, — ворчливо отзывается Чанмин, хотя Юнхо и слова сказать не успел.   
  
Они привычно устраиваются в маленькой кухне, заваривают горячий чай, подогревают остывший завтрак. Чанмин ёжится, натягивает рукава свитера всё ниже, пряча в них ладони и пальцы.  
  
— Работаю сегодня последний день, — наконец говорит Юнхо.  
  
Чанмин поудобнее перехватывает чашку двумя руками и вопросительно приподнимает брови.   
  
— Я решил… — начинает Юнхо, — я всегда хотел… — останавливается, делает глубокий вздох и пробует ещё раз: — Сегодня утром я проснулся и понял…   
  
— Мотоцикл ты мне всё равно собрать поможешь. И мне всё равно когда мы будем это делать — ночью или днём, а также будет ли у тебя оставаться время на сон, — перебивает его Чанмин.  
  
Юнхо моргает, делает ещё один глубокий вздох и, неожиданно даже для самого себя, начинает смеяться.   
  
— Расцениваю это как «да», — смеётся Чанмин.  
  
И Юнхо чувствует, что в том месте, где на схеме его жизни, все эти годы зияла дыра, начинают виться тонкие новые линии.  
  
  
  
  
  
The end


End file.
